My Beautiful Princess
by MHB15
Summary: They spend a night at his mother's house... OneShot


**- - -**

After a nice and delicious dinner; the three of them were sitting in the living room talking.

"The dinner was delicious. I congratulate you once again, Ana" Sydney Drew said with a grin on her face. She loved Ana's cooking.

"Well, thank you, Sydney" she replied smiling at her daughter-in –law. She had invited his son and his wife to spend the weekend at her house.

"Honey, are you OK? We've been quiet for a while now" Syd asked her husband with a concerned look on her face. "Everything's all right?"

"Yes, everything's fine" Schuyler Tate answered before kissing her hand. "OK" Syd replied smiling.

"So, Sydney, how's your pregnancy going?" Ana asked.

Sydney and Sky have been married for a year and three months now and, Sydney was two months pregnant with their first child. The happy couple had announced Syd's pregnancy a couple of weeks before.

"Actually, pretty good. I've been feeling great lately" she answered holding Sky's hand.

"I'm glad. I remember when I was pregnant with Sky, I felt sick almost all the time" Ana said. She still remember how it felt to have a baby inside of her, but now her "baby" was about to start his own family with the woman he loved. "That boy gave me some trouble".

Syd smiled, while Sky rubbed her still flat stomach.

"I know how it feels" Syd said touching Sky's hand, which was still on her stomach.

They talked more about the baby, Syd's pregnancy, and whatever subject that came to mind. Sydney was worried about Sky, because he's been quiet almost all night, after dinner.

"Sky, are you sure you're ok? Syd asked him.

"Yes, I'm just tired, I think I'm going to bed" he answered standing up.

"I'm kind of tired too," she said also standing up from the couch and walking to Ana.

"Good night Ana, see you in the morning" she continued, giving her a hug.

"Good night, Mom" Sky approached his mother and kissed her on the cheek, "Love you"

"I love you too, honey" she said, "Have a nice night you two" she continued, standing up and going to the kitchen to get some water.

When Syd and Sky entered the room, Sydney headed to the bathroom to change in her pajamas, while Sky changed in his blue pajamas buttons and a white t-shirt.

After a while, Sydney emerged from the bathroom, wearing a white satin night gown that went mid thigh.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sky asked standing up from the bed, and wrapping his strong arms around her.

Syd rested her head on Sky's muscular chest and sigh. "I had to stop what I was doing and sit for a while, cause I was feeling dizzy" she replied.

"Really?" he asked, causing Sydney to nod in response. "But you're ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied, Sky let go of her and kneeled down in front of her so that face was right in front of her stomach.

"Take it easy on your mother, you hear me?" he said before kissing her belly and standing up to watch Sydney smiling.

"You look beautiful when you smile, you know that?" he said looking right into her blue eyes, he put a blonde curl behind her ear with that same hand cupped her cheek, while the other went to her lower back, pulling her body closer to his.

"I know, you-," she didn't even had the time to finish her sentences, because she was cut by Sky's lips crashing on hers. She responded his kiss, soon the air became a need and they pulled back.

"I think we should head to bed" he said resting his forehead against hers and kissing her softly.

"Yeah..."

Once in bed, Sky pulled her into his arms, Syd rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Sky" she said pecking a light kiss to his chest.

"I love you too, Syd" he replied kissing her temple. "And daddy loves you too, baby" he continued rubbing Syd's stomach before kissing it.

"You think we're gonna be good parents?" she looked at him, biting her lower lip.

"We will, don't worry" he said stroking her long blonde hair, while Syd rubbed her soft cheek against his smooth chest. "We have seven months left to get ready for our baby's arrival"

"Right" she replied. "Good night" she said reaching up to kiss him.

"Good night, my beautiful Princess"


End file.
